


Morning Game

by LdyBastet



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Kau isn't sure if Arbitro knows he's only pretending...





	Morning Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _somnophilia/altered mental states_ square on my card for the Season of Kink challenge on Dreamwidth. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Togainu no Chi and all the characters in it are owned by Nitro+CHiRAL. I'm only borrowing them. No disrespect intended and I'm not earning any money from writing this. No persons, either real or fictional, was hurt in the writing of this story.

Kau was dreaming. He was dreaming that his Master was touching him - teasing caresses that floated all over his skin. Arbitro's hair was tickling his shoulder slightly as the man leaned in to press kisses to Kau's neck. Kau smiled at him, his handsome, radiant Master...

His breath caught in his throat as he woke up. The touches stopped. With a force of will, Kau relaxed again and breathed slower, calmer, as if he was still sleeping. Soon, the caresses were back, a hand moving lightly up over one of Kau's thighs, ghosting past his groin and up over his stomach, sending little vibrations through the rings attached to his body. 

Kau knew he was awake now, because he was back in darkness. It was only in his dreams he could see his Master, only there he could moan like he had in the beginning, before Arbitro took complete possession of him and changed him into the pet he now was. But Kau didn't need to see to serve, didn't need to moan or beg... Arbitro knew exactly what he needed, and he would take what he wanted.

A light pinch to one of Kau's nipples almost had him gasp, but he managed to just sigh and masked his near-mistake by moving one of his arms lazily, then relaxing again. Kau knew that Arbitro enjoyed taking him while Kau was asleep, since every time he thought Kau was waking up, he stopped touching him. Through trial and error, Kau had learned how to pretend to be asleep, how to breathe to make Arbitro think that he hadn't woken up yet.

Kau was lying on his side, and he could feel Arbitro's cock pressed against the back of his thigh. It was hot and hard, and Kau had to stop himself from pushing back against it. It was so difficult to stay still, and also relaxed, to not give any outward sign that he was awake. He didn't even know if Arbitro could see through his act and was doing this to torture him, forcing him to control himself to get the pleasure he craved. Either way, Kau felt like it didn't matter. 

After several long minutes of relentless teasing, fingers moving leisurely in and out of Kau's arse, Arbitro rolled away slightly, and then Kau heard the sound of lube being squeezed out of the bottle Arbitro kept on the bedside table. A small shiver traveled down his spine, and he barely managed to stop himself from sighing. Arbitro rolled back, gently pushed Kau's top leg up a bit more towards his chest, and started to push his cock into him. Slowly, slowly...

Arbitro moved so gently inside him that Kau thought he was going to go crazy with arousal. And he couldn't grab him, couldn't push back, couldn't try to communicate that he wanted more, or Arbitro would find out that he wasn't, in fact, asleep at all. Kau did his best to control his breathing, but as Arbitro picked up speed, fucked him a little deeper, a little faster, Kau couldn't hold back his reactions any longer.

He would have cried out, if he'd still had a voice. As it was, he made a raspy gasp, back arching and hands scrambling to hold onto his Master. 

"Ah, my Kau... So perfect." Arbitro moaned softly, the sweetest sound Kau knew, and shifted his position, grabbing Kau's leg and draping it over his shoulder so he could get deeper into him. The pace he now set was hard and fast, designed to satisfy Arbitro's hunger for his pet's body. Kau was breathing hard now that he could, all his senses overcome with pleasure, as if the time he'd tried to hold himself back now caught up with him and set him on fire. _More_ , he would have begged. Instead he simply gasped and sighed, not caring if he drooled on his Master's expensive pillow...

In the end, Kau was overwhelmed and even though his Master hadn't given him permission to come, he couldn't stop his body, not when Arbitro made him feel so good. With a choked sound, he came hard, feeling his cock pulse hotly over his stomach.

"Naughty boy," Arbitro whispered, and even in his haze, Kau could hear that his Master wasn't too displeased with him, could hear the thick pleasure in his voice. He clenched around him, as Arbitro was still moving, still thrusting. "So tight, so lovely..." Arbitro moaned, and then his thrusts got a little erratic before he slammed hard into Kau and stopped, as deep inside him he could get. Kau just sighed as he felt his Master filling him with hot come, happy to have pleased his Master. Again.

Maybe one day Arbitro would call him out for not actually being asleep, or maybe he wouldn't. Did it matter? Kau was certain that if Arbitro really wanted to be sure he was asleep while he was fucking him, he'd simply drug him. But there was something about this, their morning games...


End file.
